Another Reality
by Chaos Poet
Summary: This is the same begining of my old fic. So many people hated where I was going to take it so I took it off. It's no longer a Yaoi story. It's just a stroy about Keitaro and Mutsumi.
1. Chapter 1

A clap of thunder and a flash of lightening briefly illuminate the night sky. A scream of agony soon follows. Angry shouts could be heard as rain softly fell to the earth below. "You damn bastard! You were spying on me again, weren't you?" screamed a raven haired swordswoman named Motoko. The man she was yelling at was Keitaro Urashima. "No! I was only..." he started to say, but was cut off as Motoko swung her sword at him. She heard a faint pitter patter and thought that it was only the rain. She took no time to notice the blood slowly dripping off the end of her unsheathed blade. The moon slowly made its accent into the sky and the day was done.

The sun rose to a new day. The peace of the morning was shattered as a shriek cut through the sky. The resident chef of the Hinat-sou saw Keitaro lying in a pool of blood. His blood had made it's was over to the hot springs and dyed the water a dark orange. Her cry had woke the rest of the girls in the dormitory. "What is it Shinobu? Did that pervert do anything to you?" asked Naru. As they made their way to the bath, though, they stood and stared in shook at the sight that lay before them.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ That little insistent noise that lets us know we keep a firm grasp on this rampant chaos we call life and reality. A flurry of noise erupts around Keitaro as he slowly regains consciousness. He is aware of his weakness but not of how close he came to dieing. He blinked as light poured into his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the blurred image of a hospital room. A nurse walked in and checked his vital signs. She called in a doctor when she realized that he was awake. When the doctor finished his task, Keitaro fell into the sweet oblivion of sleep. He woke late that night and saw a figure sitting in the chair beside his bed. By the position it was in he guessed the person was asleep. "Naru..." was all he could muster. Though it was almost silent, it was enough to rouse his guest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone!!! To all of the people that have been patiently waiting for a new chapter, here it is. takes time to let you all cheer I know I said I would update soon but some things have had to take priority over this fic. I do promise to give you some more soon, just bear with me. I forgot to mention early that there will be other couples aside from Keitaro and Mutsumi. There's gonna be a Naru and Motoko pairing along with a Kitsune and a mystery character. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention that all of the thoughts will be done in italics. Well I'll let you get to the story. I present to you, Another Reality, chapter two.

The person stirred slightly and looked over in his direction. Even in the darkness he could feel their gaze upon him. A gaze that pierced his heart and soul. _Who is this_, thought Keitaro. He could smell a faint scent emanating from the person. He couldn't quite place it but he knew it from somewhere. It smelled like jasmine mixed with lavender. He squinted and tried to see if he could make out the blurred outline of his guest. He saw the outline of the person make their way over to his nightstand. He felt a pair of small hands on his face as he felt his glasses slide into place.

"Morning Kei-kun," smiled Mutsumi. His eyes went wide with shock and his heart began to race. He stared at her. _What is she doing here? Not that I mind her being here. I really wanted to see Naru and Motoko to clear everything up. Still it is nice to wake to such a beautiful and friendly face instead of nothing,_ was the conversation Keitaro had with himself. "What are you doing here? Where is everyone else," asked Keitaro. "Haruka-san took Su-chan and Shinobu-chan back to the Hinata-sou because it was getting very late. Kitsune said that she had to work in the teahouse and she wanted to get some sleep. Naru and Motoko-san went to visit Tsuruko-san." She said. "I'm here because I was on way to the Hinata house to try and get a room because of the upcoming exams. I wound up here because I fainted on the way. You know me and my health," she said with a small laugh.

It may have been the drugs or it may have been that he just woke up, but to Keitaro, the laugh sounded forced. _Hmm…I wonder what's up? She's acting normal but she seems so sad. _ "Hey Mutsumi, are you okay? You don't seem like your usual self right now," asked a concerned Ketiaro. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me," said Mutsumi smiling her normal smile, only this time it was obliviously fake. "I'm not gonna let up on this. Tell me what's the matter. Please," begged Keitaro. He sat up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. "Tell me. What's wrong," he asked. After a few moments he heard a noise at his door. Thinking that it was a visitor he looked, but when he turned his head he felt his hand get wet. He looked back at Mutsumi and saw tears falling. _Oh god…she's crying. It must be pretty serious if it's making her this sad. I've never seen Mutsumi sad before. _Acting on instinct alone, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. At this, she began to cry even harder. Eventually her sobbing stopped and he felt her breathing even out. He looked at her and saw her asleep. _I wonder why she started crying. Something must have really hurt her._ He picked her up and laid her on his bed. He was about to turn and go sit in the chair but he felt her grab his hand in her sleep. He started to blush when she began pulling him to her. "No Mutsumi…we can't it's a hospital," Keitaro started to say. He stopped when he saw her still sleeping. _What's she doing_, wondered Keitaro. "Kei-kun, please don't leave," she mumbled in her sleep. She pulled even harder on his arm and his natural clumsiness kicked in. He fell in the bed with her. He started to panic but as he tried to get out, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "I love you," she sighed.

A/N: I hope that y'all liked this chapter. I promise to post a new one soon. Please read and review!!!


End file.
